


Everything You Are

by kereia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, Chair Sex, Crying, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Future Fic, Held Down, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Insecurity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Touch-Starved, Touching, Vulnerability, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: But the thing she loved most of all, the thing that she was downright addicted to, was the way Ben reacted whenever she touched him.





	Everything You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/gifts).



> Dear omnicat,
> 
> there were so many amazing prompts in your letter that it was really hard to decide which one I wanted to write more, but I finally settled on combining these two:
> 
> \- Ben thinks he’s hideous while Rey feels like she came out of a lifetime of starvation and hardship like a total babe. It doesn’t seem fair to her that they both like the look of her but only she likes the look of him, so she sets out to change that.  
> \- Rey murmurs endearments and praise to Ben during sex until he cries.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Happy Chocolate Box!

There were many things Rey loved about having sex with Ben.

There was that look of awed disbelief on his face whenever she rode him which made her feel powerful and beautiful, more force of nature than flesh and blood.

There was the tender way he rubbed his nose against the nape of her neck afterward when he curled himself around her, his body, his warmth, his presence in the Force radiating comfort and safety and shelter, inviting her to stay until morning, until the end of all time.

There was the unabashed enthusiasm with which he buried his face between her legs and made her gasp and scream for hours until she collapsed back into the sheets, a trembling, boneless mess of pleasure, who, uncharacteristically, felt the urge to giggle when she caught sight of the (equally uncharacteristically) smug expression on Ben's face.

But the thing she loved most of all, the thing that she was downright addicted to, was the way Ben reacted whenever she touched him. Where he'd once been covered from head to toe in heavy fabrics and thick leather gloves, Ben became delightfully responsive once those layers came off.

There was the slight hitch in his breath whenever she threaded her fingers through his. When he would look down at their joined hands and swallow as if he still had trouble believing that she was with him. There was the way he closed his eyes and leaned into her when she placed her hand against his cheek, the way his eyelashes fluttered when she ran her thumb across his brow.

The first time he'd come with his face buried in the crook of her neck, she hadn't even touched his cock. They'd been naked from the waist up, her small, pert breasts sliding deliciously against his broad chest as they rubbed their bodies against each other. His thick thigh had pressed hard against her cunt, his mouth had been lush and red from endless kisses and the way Rey had nipped at his bottom lip, sucked it eagerly into her mouth until a groan, so deep that Rey had felt the sound reverberate inside her, had rumbled through his chest.

She'd arched up into the curve of his body, pressed her palms flat against the shifting muscles of his back, and splayed her fingers wide, so she could touch as much of him as possible.

Pushing upwards across acres of smooth, warm skin, she'd reveled in the shiver that had run through him. Once she'd reached the broad curve of his shoulder, she'd dug her short fingernails into him, raking them gently back down his back.

His body had become rigid, a stifled moan sinking into her neck as he'd clutched her to him, his arms holding her so tightly as if he'd wanted to push her through his chest straight into his heart.

He'd been embarrassed and apologetic afterward, worried that she was disappointed, even worried that she would leave, and no amount of soothing and coaxing had been able to ease that fear behind his eyes until Rey had unceremoniously grabbed his hand and shoved it down her pants.

His plush, sinful mouth had snapped shut, and his eyes had gone very wide.

In the following hour, Rey had discovered something about Ben that not many people knew and even fewer would believe if she told them: If Ben wanted to, he was very, _very_ good at following instructions.

 

* * *

 

The Millennium Falcon's cockpit might not be the most comfortable place to fuck Ben, but by the time he picked her up on Tatooine, she hadn't seen him in nearly a month, and waiting was simply not an option. She was too hungry, too desperate to have him inside her, and couldn't wait until they made it to their quarters.

Judging by the way Ben's mouth devoured her when she straddled him the minute they entered hyperspace, he didn't seem to mind.

Their wandering hands snaked beneath each other's clothes, worked at fastenings, pushed fabric aside so their mouth could explore every square inch of skin revealed, and when Rey sank down on him – her cunt already slick and sensitive – she closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of his skin, the strength of his body beneath her, and the sweet burn of his cock anchoring her to him.

Ben had to support her legs with his hands so she could ride him despite the awkward curve of the pilot chair, but she didn't even have to ask before he shifted forward in the seat and took a firm hold of her calves.

"I missed you," Rey sighed as she nuzzled the underside of his chin. "Fuck, Ben. You have no idea how much."

Leaning his head against the backrest to give her better access to the pulse point thrumming beneath his skin, Ben pushed his hips up into hers. "Not half as badly as I missed you," he said softly. His voice was a dark rumble in his chest, which sent an exquisite, slow shiver down Rey's spine.

She tilted her hips and carded her hands through Ben's hair, pushing it out of his face. He'd let it grow since they'd last seen each other and it cascaded down to his shoulders in heavy, soft waves that begged to be touched.

Ben moaned when she pulled a little harder. His eyelids fluttered, and she drank in the sight of him, neck exposed, Adam's apple bobbing, his lips parted on a shaking breath. She would never grow tired of the vulnerability he exposed to her, and the knowledge that he trusted her with this side of him made something soft and tender unfurl inside her chest that was as fragile as it was precious and as strong as it was vast.

"Let me look at you," she whispered.

Ben swallowed. His gaze met hers briefly before skittering away, and to Rey's delight, she could see his ears flush a delicate shade of pink.

"There's not much to look at," he mumbled.

Rey laughed because what he said was preposterous, but when she saw the color in his cheeks deepen, she quickly swallowed the sound. Leaning forward, she gently nudged the tip of his nose with her own.

"Ben, you are beautiful."

His jaw shifted as if he was trying to bite back words that were better left unspoken. The look in his eyes was oddly guarded when he met her gaze.

"You don't– you don't have to say that," he said haltingly. "I love you no matter what, and I'd rather have your honesty than empty compliments."

Rey was dumbstruck. She forgot to move, forgot to _kriffing breathe_ as she took in Ben's grave expression and tried to wrap her head around the fact that he sincerely meant what he'd just said. The idea that he thought... that he actually believed...

"You're ridiculous," she blurted out.

Which was, of course, the wrong thing to say.

Though he made no move to lift her off him, a mulish expression settled on his face.

"I'm not. I know how I look. My hands are too big, my nose is too long, there's a scar spitting my face in two, and if I could flap my ears, I'd start hovering six inches off the ground, which would probabl--"

Though she didn't wear her emotions as openly as Ben did, Rey's temper was as quick and potent as his own, and the fact that she could feel the sincerity behind his words made her simmer with anger.

Leaning forward she grabbed the back of the headrest with one hand and pressed the other hard enough across Ben's mouth to push his head back.

His eyes went comically wide, but there was a sensation on the other end of their Force Bond, a flicker of interest, of excitement, of "yes" and "please" that fanned the flames inside her abdomen, that made her muscles contract around him, and made her grind down because it felt too good not to.

"Oh no, sweetheart. You don't get to talk, right now," she said, and though her voice was soft, there was just enough bite in her tone to make his hips surge up as a rush of exhilaration washed through the connection they shared. "I don't know who made you believe all this nonsense, but seeing as you want honesty, I'm going to give you exactly what you asked for."

When she smiled, she knew by the way his breath puffed erratically against her palm, that he could see the edge in it... and that he was excited by it.

Keeping her hand pressed against his mouth, Rey used the Force to hold his body down, and then she set a rhythm with her hips that was slow and torturous and bound to drive them both wild.

"You want to know what I see when I look at you, Ben?" she whispered as she nuzzled his temple with the tip of her nose. She couldn't remember when she'd started to associate his scent with the idea of home, but she felt a little light-headed as she breathed him in and canted her hips until he was fully seated inside her.

"I see someone who fought his whole life to be the person they are today and someone who is still not done fighting to be the person they want to be. We were both so angry after Crait, felt so disappointed and alone, but you reached out to me anyway. I know how much courage that must have taken, how many doubts you had to push aside. And I love you for that, Ben. I love how brave you were, and still are."

Letting go of the backrest, Rey ran her hand across his shoulder and down the length of his arm. She could feel the strain in his muscles as he held on to her leg and took her weight every time she lifted herself off him until only the head of his cock remained inside her. Rey sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she slowly, _so slowly_ , sank back down, feeling every inch of him sliding into her body and feeling herself get, impossibly, wetter and hotter, every time she felt him brush against her front wall.

"Every time you touch me, it feels like that first time on Ahch-To. I can feel it not just against my skin, but in my bones and in my heart. It feels as if you touch everything I am, and I can't even describe to you how good it feels, how warm and safe and loved I feel when you wrap your arms around me and just let me breathe you in. It feels like coming home, Ben. _You feel like home_."

Ben's breath hitched in his throat, and when Rey found the back of his hand with her own, he briefly let go of her calf and spread his fingers, so she could slip hers between them. Closing his hand again, they both held on tight. It wasn't a very comfortable position, but Rey didn't care. She held his gaze and rested her forehead against him.

"I love your hands," she said quietly. "They're perfect. I love the way they brush across my back when I hold you. I love how they prepared a Nuna bird for me when I told you that I'd never eaten one before, and I love how strong they are when you pick me up and fuck me against the nearest wall," she finished with a teasing nip to his neck.

She was rewarded with a surprised laugh rumbling through his chest.

"Which brings us to that large, old honker in the middle of your face," she continued cheekily.

She could feel a faint sense of indignation on his side of the bond, but it was quickly lost to a wave of pleasure when she rolled her hips hard enough against him that the crude, wet sound of him bottoming out inside her made both of them groan.

"Do you really not know how much I love that nose? Do you have any idea how soft it feels when you rub it against my neck? I'm pretty sure, half the time, my knees go weak just because of that, but if you're really going to sit there and tell me that you're oblivious to the way you make me feel when you put your face between my legs then I am going to call you a liar.

“Would it sound silly, if I told you that your mouth feels as if it was made to eat me out? Because your nose feels like magic against my clit, and when you have your tongue inside me– fuck, _Ben_..."

She had to be careful. If she kept talking like this, if she kept thinking about what she said, if she lost herself to those memories, this would be over before she'd made her point. Keeping a level head while she was riding him was challenging enough, and Rey wasn't entirely sure how long she could keep them both from falling over the edge.

"Do you remember the first time you went down on me? Do you remember how you made me come against your face, how you coaxed me through climax after climax, all the while I was sobbing and begging you not to stop because nothing had ever felt so good?"

Ben looked up at her, his pupils blown wide. His breath was heaving against her palm, and she felt the pleasure of that memory weave into the pleasure they felt right now and amplify it.

"You are incredible, Ben. You are so kriffing wonderful, that I sometimes still can't believe that you're here with me. That you want me, that I get to touch you whenever I want."

His eyes blinking rapidly, Ben tried to turn his head away, but Rey wouldn't let him. There was something so vulnerable in his gaze that it stole her breath away, and it ached to see him still believe, after all this time, that he did not deserve good things in his life, that he still had to struggle to accept praise and love or even the simplest gestures of comfort.

"No. No, sweetheart. It's just you and me here. There is no room for shame or embarrassment, and I meant every word I just said. You are everything I ever wanted, Ben. You are warm and giving, and you deserve to be loved. And I love you. I love you because you came back for me. I love you because you're tall and strong, but you never make me feel small. I love you so much, sweetheart.”

Taking in his red-rimmed eyes, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “My sweet, sweet Ben."

She heard the traitorous hitch in his throat, the way his whole body trembled beneath her. Most of all, she felt the turmoil of emotions flow across their bond, the guilt, the doubt, the love and tenderness, the gently pulsing starburst of hope that rose out of the darkness.

Murmuring endearments, Rey peppered his face with kisses and tasted the salt of his tears on her lips.

Her hips never stopped moving. Her hand still covered his mouth, his breath washing warm and wet against her palm, and gradually the emotional upheaval was replaced by a sweeter strain, a building tension that had them both panting and pressing closer.

Letting go of Ben's hand, she clutched the top of the backrest again to gain a little more leverage. Her breasts felt heavy and sensitive, and she moaned softly whenever her tight nipples brushed against Ben's sweat-slick chest.

Her tongue found the shallow divot of his scar, and she licked her way along its length, from the center of his forehead, all the way down to his shoulder. "It makes you look rugged, like a dashing pirate on swashbuckling adventures," she whispered.

Ben huffed softly against her hand, which made Rey's eyebrows shoot up.

Her grin was positively wicked when she leaned into him and rolled her hips a little bit faster against him.

"But that's not the reason, I like it," she continued, and just to make sure he was paying attention, she made it a little bit harder for him to breathe with her hand across his mouth and the Force smothering him.

His response was instantaneous. A surge of hot, unyielding desire surged through him and spilled over into her. His body strained against her, even as everything inside his mind went soft and pliant. It was a heady experience, having this much power over him, and knowing that he was allowing her to have it, that he gave it freely because he trusted her.

"No, the reason I love your scar, Ben, the reason I feel a little thrill every time I look at you is that it is _mine_." A possessive growl colored the last word, and Ben's eyes all but rolled up into the back of his head.

She could feel him struggle for air, feel the heat explode into an inferno, and she brought her hips down hard and fast while her own heart hammered like a wild thing inside her chest.

"So tell me, Ben. Do you believe me? When I tell you that you're beautiful, do you believe it?" She panted, wrenching her hand away from his mouth and burying it in his hair.

"I do. I believe you," Ben chocked out as her Force hold vanished, and when he came, she could feel him throb inside her, feel his heartbeat echo the untamed wildness of her own.

His arms came up around her, crushing her to his chest, and Rey's legs dangled awkwardly over the side of the chair without reaching the ground. She winced when her thigh muscles made their displeasure of their previous position known.

"You didn't come," Ben said when his breathing had evened out a little.

Rey pushed his hair out of his face and rubbed the shell of his ears between her fingertips. She loved touching them. They were probably the most adorable thing about him.

"Doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy myself. I love watching you come."

It was too fucking endearing that after everything they had done, he could still blush so easily. "Does that look beautiful, too?" he asked jokingly even as he ducked his head.

"Mmhmm. Not beautiful as in pretty, but beautiful as in raw, as in unguarded and honest. Ben, you are so fucking beautiful when you fall apart, it takes my breath away."

"So are you. Not just when you..." he trailed off, his ears practically glowing in the dim light. "You're always beautiful," he finished with a shy smile.

Rey nudged his nose with her own. "I know." She laughed. "You keep telling me every chance you get." She shifted in his lap, stifling a groan when a sharp sting raced up her calf. "Uhg, I need to stretch my legs."

Ben made a lazy humming sound against her neck, and before Rey could react, she felt his muscles tense, and then he was standing up, his hands clutching her ass while he nipped playfully at her neck.

His cock was still buried inside her, and Rey instinctively tightened her muscles, hoping that she could keep him there, in spite of him slowly going soft.

"What are you doing?" she yelped.

"Taking you to bed. You can stretch your legs there any which way you want while I use my mouth and nose for their intended purpose."

Rey laughed as he carried her down the corridor. "I can't decide if that's a threat or a promise."

His hands squeezed her bottom. "It's whatever you want it to be."

 


End file.
